User talk:Thurstan/Archive8
Smaranda Lazu Thank you for drawing attention on the issue. I corrected the entry and completed part of the information regarding her first husband. Regards.Afil (talk) 03:36, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well done, thank you. Thurstan (talk) 03:40, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Block Hello. This is the partner of Shane56. He has been blocked. At the request of living people he was asked to remove information for data security reasons. Please allow him to remove information about living people only. Thank you 13:54, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ::See my reply at Forum:My husband was blocked. I suggest that I delete the pages for living people. Thurstan (talk) 19:49, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Why Why are you removing my edits? ::Looked like spam to me: I will accept them if you make them to the Wikipedia versions of those pages. Thurstan (talk) 04:38, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::: I will try to contribute to the main wikipedia page in that case Ratangpp (talk) 05:13, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, you seem to have misunderstood me: please make your changes to wikipedia:Delhi. I will copy those changes in 24 hours. Thurstan (talk) 05:22, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Questions about Admin Responsibilities Do you stay up all night verifying edits? How long have you been an admin? How come you don't get bored? Who made you an admin? How do you make edits so quickly and at such scale? Ratan (talk) 10:28, February 24, 2016 (IST) ::I am happy to declare you a spammer and block you. Thurstan (talk) 04:59, February 24, 2016 (UTC) No need to do that, I had legitamate questions, which I thought were allowed on the talk page, or is that against the guidlines. Also, where are the guidelines, I have no idea what the rules are. ::You have not reponded to me yet. Thurstan (talk) 05:03, February 24, 2016 (UTC) You haven't asked me a direct question what you've said is "i am happy to declare you a spammer and block you" to which i responded "No need to do that." And then continued writing, to ask you where the guidelines are, so I can learn what the rules of this website are. I fail to understand why you are being so aggressive. Secondly, what response would you like? I already said "no need to do that". Template repair For now we have several updates from wikipedia by me. I tried to repair templates by updating from wikipedia, but there still "Script Error" in red persists, at least now not in articles. Constructedlanguage (talk) 12:14, March 4, 2016 (UTC) : I fear that if you are not a LUA expert, you are not going to be able to fix it. The implementation of LUA here is missing some features which the Wikipedia version has. Thurstan (talk) 19:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) John Samuel Henry Weston I hadn't yet looked at who J.H.S. Weston was. Thanks for noticing that he was George Edward Nicholas Weston's brother. I will briefly work on the rest of the family so that your new page links in. Forgot to sign Selkcerf (talk) 05:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. Thurstan (talk) 05:18, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Thomas Tanner (1802-1875), thanks for fixing bug Somehow when I renamed the page to include the correct death year, it duplicated a lot of info, such as his name and birthplace appearing twice, I did not know how to fix that. :Yes, the last release of the SMW software introduced this problem with page renames. We have found two fixes, either blank out the page and save it, and then save it back as it was, or (as an admin) delete the page and then restore it. I usually use the latter fix. I am happy to fix any other pages that need it. I noticed this morning that Thomas Edmund Tanner (1851-) needs renaming. I was just preparing to look up the details for his wife and children to add them. Thurstan (talk) 00:24, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Also can BMD's of certain places be added to, as I noticed several Murrurundi residents have been listed in the BMD pages for Murrurundi as Thomas lived there and had several children born there? Benny1982 (talk) 22:24, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :The BDM subpages, such as Murrurundi, New South Wales/bdm, are dynamic. However they do not neccessarily automatically update when you add new facts. That is what the "refresh" link down at the bottom of the page is for. You will see some Tanners there now. The "page rename" bug will also interfere here. Thurstan (talk) 00:24, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::The documentation for bdm subpages says they do update automatically. Maybe you should fix that. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:59, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Tarzi (surname) Hi, I feel like i messed up the page I just created, mind taking a quick look Omarzaker (talk) 23:38, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I will fix it. You final page will be called Tarzi (surname). Thurstan (talk) Showfacts interwikis Seems not to be working?? Doesn't show a link to WP on http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hasan_ibn_Ali_%28625-670%29. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:55, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Works for me. Did you remember to hit Show? Thurstan (talk) 20:17, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, pal. It's so long since I came across one of those that I didn't look in the right place. Are they relatively rare now? I wonder whether we can move the box to somewhere near the bottom of the page where our other main WP acknowledgements usually go. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:19, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::You'll have to talk to rtol about that, since it is his preferred gadget. Thurstan (talk) 05:42, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Children *http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Form:Children?diff=1222809 - you seem to be changing the laws of numerous countries! Perhaps slightly different wording needed? ::I am not talking about laws, I am talking about the design of this wiki: each child group must have a different partner, since SMW does not allow duplicates in a list. We can't even represent the multiple marriages of Liz Taylor and Richard Burton to each other. Thurstan (talk) 19:55, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::On second thoughts, let me go further: the design of the SMW facts follows the biology: it assumes that everybody is born of a father and a mother, one of each sex. If we try to represent adoption, surrogacy, sperm-donation, gender-reassignment etc, how do we draw a "tree page" or compute "order of Charlemagne" when grandad has more than two parents? Of course, any of these social events may be documented in the narrative. I will add words to the form to reflect this. Thurstan (talk) 21:36, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you. I think your "biological only" was an over-reaction. See Form_talk:Children#Adoption. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:44, May 18, 2016 (UTC) *Thank you for removing "Edit child facts" so soon after I asked; I'll have to check that relevant documentation has all stopped referring to it. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:46, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Display of ...places (other) Please see Richard Eltonhead (1582-1664). Birth places other has two square brackets at each end but the display strips the concluding pair and therefore fails to display a link. Where should we look for a solution? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:06, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :Phlox's code assumed that "places-other" would be a list of place names (corresponding to the other fields), and so tried to convert them directly into links. I have removed all the parsing, so this property is now arbitary text, and not a list of anything. I don't know where the extra space is coming from. As usual, please test. Thurstan (talk) 04:08, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I looked at the code and suggested where the extra space could be coming from. Did you see that? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, it slipped my mind. I will get onto it now. Thurstan (talk) 04:31, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::The extra spaces were in , I think I have fixed it now, please test. They occur because when you write a complex template, you sometimes need to separate a "}}" from the next "}}" with a space, in case the mediawiki software gets confused by a block of too many curly-brackets in a row, so caution means you throw in extra spaces all the time. I am surprised that this particular one was not stripped-off by the parameter-passing mechanism. Thurstan (talk) 05:09, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::You seem to have cracked it - with a huge number of tiny deletions. Great work. Testing has not gone far, but I was surprised at how many random pages I had to hit before finding an example - http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Johann_Michael_Fetzer_%281764-1824%29 - which I will tidy up. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:05, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Tidied Johann and created a page for where he had all his recorded events (not on en WP). Then looked at his daughter: her minibio had the spaces, but a refresh knocked them out. So all's well so far. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:54, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Maybe needs attention too. See http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/William_Scott_%28c1880-c1917%29 -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:00, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::No, doesn't re-compute the fields. You have to refresh the kids if you want to fix their parents. Thurstan (talk) 03:19, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Does something similar apply to bdm? See Thomas in the marriages at http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/City_of_Glasgow/bdm - gap there but none on his article. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:06, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The space was still in the property, I am not sure why. It needed another save of Thomas to fix. Thurstan (talk) 05:58, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Source field problem with some templates Morgan Freeman (1937) is not displaying its sources despite several subsequent edits. It's displaying both lots of wedding notes but there's just a hyphen for "General". Have I done something wrong? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:51, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, you have (we have discussed this before): cannot be used in the "sources" field because SMW can't parse the HTML, so can't be used either. If you are not copying lots of text from wikipedia, you should use the "format=link" option of . Thurstan (talk) 01:22, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Have we really discussed this before? Strange that the source field can accept other templates but not that. Do all fields except free text have that problem with some templates? I've moved Morgan's one (which allowed the other source to show) and I've tried to warn other users of . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:12, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :::I think the villian here is the HTML . I think no fields will accept this markup. is another problem template (for the same reason), as I recall. Thurstan (talk) 05:26, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Placename classification You've not edited Familypedia:Classification conventions (geographic names). In view of recent developments such as the address/street change, maybe the time has come. I've just tweaked a few things and added a comment on "locality". You could alternatively or additionally write notes on its talk page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:56, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I can't see the point, for while I disagree with some of the guidelines, and do not understand some of the other paragraphs, I feel that you are the only one of our contributors (old or new) who is reading this. Thurstan (talk) 02:54, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::OK. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:29, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Moving a page that is under construction First time I've seen that sort of edit conflict. I hope I haven't lost 40 minutes' work. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:43, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry: I looked at the times and assumed that you had gone away! Thurstan (talk) 22:17, June 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Forgiven this time. (I did go away at bedtime but returned unusually early this morning.) Careful use of "Back" menu recovered the draft, which is now incorporated in the renamed page (which is for the granddaughter of a friend). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:45, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Person subpages :(previous response broken out under new heading) "Ahnentafel" is a German noun. All nouns start with capital letters in the German language. I was exercising respect!! Do you perhaps have a program that tracks down all person-pagename slashes that are followed by capitals? I have a feeling MainTour has created a lot of those that you might want to rename. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:45, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I recall championing "/Ahnentafel" when the standard was formulated, but I was overruled. I am only interested in the subpages in , viz. "tree, "descendants", "biography", "ahnentafel", "ancestors", "descendants", "pedigree", "pictures", "documents" (I don't know why this list isn't in the documentation somewhere!). Any other subpage will be "non-standard" and not have a tab. Thurstan (talk) 01:42, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I dimly recall some of that. I'd better see whether there's enough "Help" about it. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:45, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Commas in bio dates again http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/James_Fulton_(1830-1891) - I see a comma date in his minibio. Bug or operator error? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:04, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Operator error: the info box says "Wedding: " Thurstan (talk) 01:33, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Cemeteries bdm You did a good job broadening the scope of "Remains" for bdm pages. I created Kensal Green Cemetery/bdm and expected to see nothing at first but got a nice surprise. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:33, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Human name disambiguation pages In 2013 you copied Category:Human name disambiguation pages from WP. I think it needs Familypediafying. Maybe it even deserves redirecting to one of our similar categories. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:42, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :You have my leave to do with it what you will: you know that I feel that changing the names of Wikipedia categories leads us into much unnecessary work. :I note that the name Category:SMW person disambiguation pages‎ seems inapt: it is not the people who are ambiguous, it is the names! Thurstan (talk) 00:42, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with the first point. Maybe one of our similar categories should be redirected to that WP-based one? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:34, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with the second point too. Changing it again might discourage our New England enthusiast, which I would not like to do; see User talk:MainTour. What I did really wonder was why you added it to one of the related templates; isn't it so similar to one that already grabs pages that we will be getting them in two almost identical categories? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:34, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, yes, so why are we creating it? Thurstan (talk) 01:38, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::We? Maybe you haven't read User_talk:MainTour#New_category_and_SMW_queries.3F yet? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:51, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::I didn't think that answered my question... Thurstan (talk) 03:01, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::We are not creating that new category. MainTour has created it and has added it manually to some of "his" people. You deleted it from one or more of them and he restored it and asked that it not be deleted because it is to be used for indexing. I suggested to him that that could be OK but that a more specific name would be better. You then added that category to one of the templates that is used in , thus greatly extending its scope, away beyond what MainTour was using it for, and virtually duplicating Category:Similar person names, which is already built into , which is part of . Have I got that right so far? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:38, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::So it seems to me that we are all waiting for MainTour response. Thurstan (talk) 21:45, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes. No hurry! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Bailiwick of Guernsey and Isle of Man Please look at Bailiwick of Guernsey, which I have just imported from WP. The text has got itself incorporated in the infobox. You're brilliant sorting out such template or div problems! You may also have an opinion about my proposal that the Channel Islands be a "nation". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:37, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Done. These places of odd status rather fall through the cracks. Perhaps the Isle of Man should be a nation too, by the same argument. It seems reasonable to me. Thurstan (talk) 02:57, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed. Gibraltar may be next. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Template:Photomontage: We now have five pages that try to use Template:Photomontage, which I have just copied. It has a #invoke, which I suspect makes it currently unusable. Little problem because it shows merely "Script error" instead of the desired image. You anything to offer? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:54, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, the scripting is now available, but it lacks one widely-used function, which we may be able to work around. I will look at it. Thurstan (talk) 00:31, June 30, 2016 (UTC) AWT to WC I see that Yewenyi now has a WorldConnect file (last updated in 2005) with the same numbers as the AWT file. Is this transition fairly universal? If so, could we redirect so that most or all will be working links again? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:51, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :No, it is very patchy, most don't match across. Some do with different numbers, so no, we don't redirect. Thurstan (talk) 01:53, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Unfinished business from 2015? Please see http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Robin_Patterson#Forms_and_page_names - seemingly unfinished business. Then a couple of sections and months later, a possibly more important section about what the minibio does. Both may have been resolved elsewhere while my computer was seriously misbehaving. Please add a few words to each so that I can see that we are either making progress or giving up on them. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:30, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Quirky Canadian template (I hope you're not unwell, my friend - a day off?) You may care to look at http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Abbotsford,_British_Columbia?oldid=1238548 - a garbled infobox settlement. By a stroke of luck I made it decent by commenting-out just two lines of the infobox. Is there anything any of us could learn from that? Warm regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:16, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :See my facebook post: we are in Brisbane, and will be for another day. Thurstan (talk) 10:21, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :As you can see, I am back at my home PC (rather than on an android tablet). The problem with Abbotsford is the template for displaying highway shields. The current Wikipedia version uses Lua scripting. I will see if we can make it work here. Thurstan (talk) 06:04, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Category:Human name disambiguation pages (You are certainly making up for your recent half-day off!) I've added the WP list to George Smith. Maybe overloading it, but we should have pages for all of those people eventually if they have known parents or children. And that list tells us whether we have the redirect page to any George Smith that we and WP both feature. You evidently don't dislike my very recent addition to . I tried to get a one-click version, as its history can suggest, but gave up. Maybe you can think of one that shortcuts the search box process. Again I have noticed Wikipedia's . Can we use that or an equivalent? Warm regards -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:25, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :The weather here has been a bit bleak, so have been somewaht "stuck in the house". I have rarely had good results from Wikia's search, so I can't say I like your addition, but it may be useful to someone. Having the Wikipedia list there somewhat overwhelms our tables. Perhaps I should take populating these "George Smith"s as my next project! Thurstan (talk) 22:28, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I know the Search is unreliable but it's often passably good, particularly when it finds a woman by her married name on her descendant table listing a child. Some of those George Smiths in WP probably have no recorded parents or children and are therefore of little interest to us at present. Maybe a good project after you review your user page and: *Remove question-mark from bloke near bottom of ancestry tree. *Make further inroads into your list of pages that need upgrading; I've done more of mine recently. (8-) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Done one for you: George Gough Arbuthnot (1848-1929). Inter-colonial cooperation: Kiwi helps Aussie finish article about white-collar crim in British India. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:16, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you sir. Thurstan (talk) 06:13, August 6, 2016 (UTC) No ships wanted? Another edit conflict. Sometimes you jump in too soon. I was fixing the other Washingtons (a surprising number of them). So you don't think anyone will be looking here for ships named George Washington? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:55, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I was trying to avoid stepping on your heels. I think was don't need a hndis (h = human) disambig page that lists all the things named after George Washington. In fact, we don't really want all the people with "George Washington" in their given names, or the page will be swamped by people named "George Washington Smith" (see George Smith). Thurstan (talk) 01:15, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::G. W. Smith would come from the "in title" thing, wouldn't he? Our prefixindex thingy? We certainly don't want to include that when they are numerous. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, I was complaining about Wikipedia including "George Washington Carver" on the George Washington (disambiguation) page. I was just saying that if we do one, we would have to do all. Thurstan (talk) 06:13, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Aragon monarchs tree (Those Jacksons have started something ... !) ::My current aim is to populate all the red links in Jackson political family. I've just given us WP's Monarchs of Aragon family tree. Looks fine except for the "colors". They all look white. I've not dug into the coding because I don't know much about how one codes ABCDEF etc. Maybe you can see at a glance. If not, toss it back to me and I can do some serious digging and maybe educate myself. It links at the bottom to the Kingdom of Spain, which we seem to have, and which I presume is or has a similar tree. Maybe there's a clue there? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:13, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :The boxes are supposed to be white, but the borders are supposed to be coloured. However it looks like has changed its parameters, and should be updated. It is used on 30 or so pages, so these will have to be checked or updated too. (The "Kingdom of Spain" tree is all in a picture file, I think) Thurstan (talk) 05:28, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, it is an optional parameter that has been added, so it shouldn't affect old pages. Your monarchs work now. Thurstan (talk) 05:54, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Articles in Italian Questioning your recent Italian-language-page move. Familypedia:Multilingual articles says that that "Cognome" page would have been better with "(.it)" added. What happens now when someone wants to write a standard English-language surname article for that surname? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:33, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Please do what you will with that page: I can't see how our multilingual policy is at all practical, so I have no idea how it should be linked in. Thurstan (talk) 22:37, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Stasia Joann Koc Why have you deleted my mother Stasia Joann Koc? :Kelbrit (talk) 11:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC)Bob MilnerKelbrit (talk) 11:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::To fix the bug which occurs when a page is renamed. I have restored her, so she is still there. Thurstan (talk) 20:10, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :::At 1:15 this AM I got a message saying Stasia Joann Koc had been deleted. I attached a pic of what I got :::Bob :::Kelbrit (talk) 21:42, August 12, 2016 (UTC)BobKelbrit (talk) 21:42, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, I have told you why I deleted the page, and that I have restored it. What else do you want me to say? Thurstan (talk) 21:56, August 12, 2016 (UTC) I missed the part of why you deleted it...... :User:Kelbrit|Kelbrit]] (talk) 23:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC)BobKelbrit (talk) 23:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry to be so terse: I don't think the technical details are at all edifying, and I don't know what the root cuase of the bug is. On a different note, you might like to edit the page so that her parents are named with date-ranges, since that is our standard format. Thurstan (talk) 00:31, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Merle Doris Ahrens (c1910-?) Merle Doris Ahrens (c1910-?) needs a death year rather than a question-mark. Maybe you have more recent definite info? Several of her relatives have the same problem, but not as many as there were an hour ago. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:40, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. I have rather lost touch with these relatives since my parents died. Thurstan (talk) 22:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Catherine Maher Catherine Maher needs attention, as do some of her siblings. (8-) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:53, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi Thurston, Thank you so much for your welcome message. Unfortunately, due to my enthusiasm, I didn't read it until after I'd made a page. It could use a going over since I accidentally backspaced over a "Section Heading" block and couldn't add the pretty sections I see on my ancestors' pages. I will read through the help pages before I make pages for more of my fam. I'd like to keep my name private, for reasons I'd rather not discuss in public. Thank you for your time, User:NewEngland27 ::Thank you for contributing. You might like to consider using the page format which uses SMW and forms for you pages, enabling easier sharing of data between pages. Thurstan (talk) 04:22, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Duplicate entry in bdm page Victoria (Australia)/bdm has a woman's birth listed twice. Details appear identical. Puzzle? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:17, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :I've noticed this happening before, for ages: another SMW bug I think. Thurstan (talk) 01:28, September 5, 2016 (UTC) James Edward Ashworth (1831-1910) Hi Thurstan- I got this email: Hi NewEngland27, James Edward Ashworth (1831-1910) on Familypedia has been edited. Check it out! I checked your changes and you changed the title on the photo to the right but the one at the bottom in "Images" is still mislabeld. There is no such person "Race Ashworth". Would you, please, add that edit? Thanks. :NewEngland27 (talk) 03:10, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::You have been misled: I did not change any titles, I just restored some of the required categories that you deleted. If you want to change anything more, you can do it yourself, or contact User:Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), the original author of this page. Thurstan (talk) 03:27, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Splitting showfacts children I suppose you have known for years that we can split it if we want to show more details below each group. Yes, you get two headings, which is not ideal. But I've found that that's the only apparent disadvantage - http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Albert_P._Ashworth_(1872-1934) Am I missing anything important here? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:29, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I have always known that, and I think it should be okay, I can't think of any problem with doing it. Thurstan (talk) 10:50, September 13, 2016 (UTC) To make it work even better, could we change the coding so that each partnership group gets "Offspring of X and X" as a standard heading (as we do with ) instead of having that in the top cell of the table? Or maybe - sticking closer to the siblings model - leave the current "Offspring ..." in the table but have a heading of the form "Offspring with X"? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:21, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :Your proposal is not clear to me, since shares much of the logic of , so I cannot see your distinction (are you thinking of User:Yewenyi's pages?). I don't think we should change the appearance of our standard pages without agreement from all our active contributors, so perhaps you should create a discussion thread, with a mock-up of your proposal. Thurstan (talk) 03:17, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Admin OMG HOW DID YOU EDIT SO MUCH MAKE ME ADMIN TOO PLS PLS ::The protocol is clear: after you have made substantial contributions to familypedia, you may be offered the privilege. Thurstan (talk) 20:34, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Tree tab not appearing Bernardine Ann Nagle (1927-1984) has been republished three times since its sensor page was republished twice after the tree page was created. Still no tree tab on the base article. Have I missed something? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:16, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. One of the little hiccoughs possible when upgrading. Thurstan (talk) 00:17, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you. It's so rare in my experience that I had forgotten it. Now added to (for which I have created a shortcut ). Have you any idea why it happens? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:43, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::It is tagged as "default": it generally seems to appear okay on new articles, however sometimes it doesn't on upgrades, I have no idea why. One sign of this problem is that the "Category:Globals missing- person" doesn't go away after you have created the "/info" page. Thurstan (talk) 02:19, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Stirling (council area) and other WP infobox problems I would be pleased if you would apply your expert knowledge of WP infoboxes to the infobox on the newly-copied Stirling (council area). Lots of brackets, suggesting a WP software change? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:04, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, an update was required. Hopefully, the other council areas will still work. Thurstan (talk) 03:11, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you. Now http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Joppa,_Maryland?action=edit, which displays several "and other quirks. I looked through the code but noticed nothing I could fix. -- [[User:Robin Patterson|Robin Patterson] (Talk) 04:28, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Missing templates fixed that one. Thurstan (talk) 04:33, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks again, reliable one. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:55, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Bug dead? My last two moves have produced pages with no obvious sign of bug. Their tree subpages are OK too. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:53, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :I think so: I noted at Forum:SMW on Familypedia#November_2016 the other day. Thurstan (talk) 06:13, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Your Facebook account May be something wrong. I got a friend request from someone with your name but when I clicked on the "person" I got: :Sorry, this content isn't available at the moment :The link you followed may have expired, or the Page may only be visible to an audience that you aren't in. :Go back to the previous page · Go to News Feed · Visit our Help Centre If we are still FB friends, that may have been a hacker. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:55, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I did get two facebook notifications about 24 hours ago which said that a fake account in my name had been remove by FB admin after complaints from my contacts. This is the first time it has happened to me, but I have seen it happen to a couple of my friends in the last few months. Basically someone creates a clone of an existing account, and then sends "friend" requests to all the friends of the existing account. The watch word seems to be "be suspicious of new friend reqyests from old friends". Thurstan (talk) 19:15, December 13, 2016 (UTC)